Lime
Lime is one of the many main characters of Pineapple Soda. : Roberto Jsa Lesley /roˈbɛr.to ē.sɒ/, Lesley, Robbie, or Lime, is one of the main character of Pineapple Soda. He is an ordinary teen boy who attends Avestan High. Lime's pass times involve skateboarding and playing arcade games in the series 1990's themed setting. : Lime is easy going with a Louie Dogg take on life and has claimed to be single-handedly responsible for all the colourful and food-related nicknames that circulate Cardston. His home life is a tad darker than he lets on, however. Due to prolonged abuse from both his parents and deplorable living conditions, Lime has become very estranged from most of his family. He strongly believes that he is adopted and has developed a deep-seated conspiracy surrounding the whereabouts and identity of his supposed ‘true’ birth parents. Despite this, Lime has formed a close bond with his maternal grandmother who treats him kindly. Initially, his grandmother offered to let him stay with her down in Florida where she resides. And though Lime accepted this offer and even took up US citizenship to escape the abuse of his parents, he has decided to prolong his stay in Canada for the sake of being close to his suicidally depressed best friend. Appearance : Lime is a somewhat thin and lanky teen boy with an overgrown, punk-styled deathhawk of multiple colours and dye. This style is accompanied by the signature 'tails' falling before each ear. He has 20+ mostly silver piercings dotting his face and body. These include but are not limited to: a cusp on his upper right ear shell, two conjoined ball closure rings linked with a silver chain between his right earlobe and right nostril, two silver rings on the shell of his left ear, a left rhinestone earlobe stud, a ball closure ring on the left side of his cupid's bow, a rhinestone navel stud, and two snakebite piercings under his lips though he seems to have only one metal stud that he places in one hole or the other depending on the Saga in which he appears. : Lime also sports a stylized 'e' tattoo made to look like the planet Saturn and its rings on his left bicep. This is said to have significant importance to him and pertains to his belief of being adopted. On his right bicep, he has tattoo of a barcode in which the string of numbers has been replaced with profanity. Lime claims to have obtained the obscene tattoo during a bet he held with his father. Lime's style and manner of dress appears to be heavily influenced by the punk-rock and metal scene during the late 80's and mid 90's. He confirmed via online questionnaire that his signature striped pants are a hodge-podge of two different pairs of trousers that he stitched together at home. They are usually laced with either a bright red drawstring or a ribbon functioning as such, and are usually paired with a dark brown gym tank. His black track shoes feature the same sort of slanted gray stripes on either side that are associated with the Adidas brand. Perhaps one of his most distinctive feature is the brilliant green colour of his eyes and the inspiration for the nickname “Lime.” Personality : Lime can easily be described as a happy-go-lucky, highly optimistic kid with an upbeat and go-getter attitude. He can be goofy, energetic and appears to take pride in his corny, grade school level humour. A schmoozer by nature, Lime is not shy and uses this to approach and talk to people of all sorts. It’s been hinted that Lime gets some of his hyperactive and spunky personality from the sheer amount of energy drinks he consumes. Lime's main goal in life is to help others and he has gone out of his way and risked life and limb on a multitude of occasions in order to help those in need. Often, even those who are more fortunate and well-off than he is. It can also be noted that Lime is a masochist and enjoys receiving physical pain. In several official sources, he can be quoted as saying he prefers piercings to tattoos because they can be pulled.[https://discord.gg/47wr3HS Ask the characters] (2017-2017) Retrieved 11/3/17 Relationships *Pumpkin is Lime's childhood friend, best friend, classmate and nearest neighbor.[http://pineapple-soda.tumblr.com/ Author's blog] (2016-2017) Retrieved 11/7/17[https://discord.gg/47wr3HS Ask the characters] (2017-2017) Retrieved 11/3/17 *Raven is Lime's high school bully, classmate and self-proclaimed arch nemesis.[http://pineapple-soda.tumblr.com/ Author's blog] (2016-2017) Retrieved 11/7/17[https://discord.gg/47wr3HS Ask the characters] (2017-2017) Retrieved 11/3/17 *Hawk is Lime's high school bully, classmate and self-proclaimed nemesis.[http://pineapple-soda.tumblr.com/ Author's blog] (2016-2017) Retrieved 11/7/17[https://discord.gg/47wr3HS Ask the characters] (2017-2017) Retrieved 11/3/17 *Turk is Lime's high school bully and classmate. [http://pineapple-soda.tumblr.com/ Author's blog] (2016-2017) Retrieved 11/7/17[https://discord.gg/47wr3HS Ask the characters] (2017-2017) Retrieved 11/3/17 *Lemon is Lime's girlfriend and classmate.[https://discord.gg/47wr3HS Ask the characters] (2017-2017) Retrieved 11/3/17 Development thumb|left|In the current updated style. right|thumb|As seen in early "toon" art style. : Lime's character is sometimes referred to as a ‘humanized dog’ with his best friend Pumpkin being based on a cat. Their relationship, how they interact, and how Lime behaves as a character seems to reflect this. He has frequently been drawn as or placed next to sketches of dogs displaying his facial characteristics or apparent personality. Lime is also frequently depicted wearing a dog collar around his neck whereas Pumpkin can be seen wearing a cat collar; this furthering the comparison between the two and their respective animals.[https://discord.gg/vakVbzh Canon questions (ongoing author panel)] (2017-present) Trivia *Lime's favorite color is green.[https://discord.gg/47wr3HS Ask the characters] (2017-2017) Retrieved 11/3/17 *Lime is a non-practicing Catholic, bearing faith and celebrating holidays but not attending religious ceremony.[https://discord.gg/47wr3HS Ask the characters] (2017-2017) Retrieved 11/3/17 *Lime's dog tag is in Braille, but it only spells "Lime" visually. In the Braille alphabet, it spells "V L (the third and fourth symbols are not part of the Braille alphabet). *Lime is one of the few characters who could be reached through both the ask the characters tumblr and the ask-the-characters discord channel. He can still be reached at the latter by typing @ + his character icon or by mentioning his name in the ask-the-characters channel. Notes Navigation Wikia homepage Character listing Recent changes Wiki images Random page Popular categories #characters #mobsters #birds #fruitbowl #pets #monsters #mechanics #sagas #superlists Scifi Quantum Drama Crime Romance Mystery Psychological Mpreg Horror Ecchi Yaoi Anthro Guro Webcomic Smile | Pineapple Soda | Chat Browse ��     Wiki home     Create a page Category:Characters Category:Fruit Bowl Category:PS characters